Cronicas das 12 casas
by JLibra20
Summary: Enquanto ainda esperam o surgimento de um novo inimigo, os cavaleiros de ouro da saga omega, lidarão com acontecimentos em cada uma de suas casas, historias curtas que narram essas aventuras, Briga de galo em touro, chá das 5 em gêmeos, terça do videogame em sagitário, a sauna da casa de peixes O.O essas e muitas outras só aqui.(Saint Seiya não é de minha propiedade)
1. Revistas Suspeitas na Casa de Aries

Capitulo 1: Revistas "suspeitas" na casa de aries:

_Apos a batalha com Pallas, Atena pede a seu pai Zeus para reviver os 6 cavaleiros de ouro mortos na batalha das 12 casas para estarem preparados pra próxima batalha, as historias que aqui irão ver se passa 2 meses apos o ocorrido._

**_Casa de aries:_**

Kiki estava em seu quarto deitado em sua cama lendo umas de suas amadas revistas e parecia bem feliz

Hehehehe essas revistas estão ficando boas a cada edição-sorria o feliz Kiki de aries

Kiki quando não estava ensinando sua discípula Raki ou consertando a armadura de algum descuidado cavaleiro ele se trancava no quarto para ler suas maravilhosas revistas, o sorriso estava muito estampado na sua cara e sorria ainda mais quando virava a pagina

Por Atena quem imaginava que isso é bom-disse Kiki

Sua cara de feliz foi logo desaparecendo quando ouviu um grito de criança:

SENHOR KIKI SENHOR KIKIIIIIIIIIIII!-Raki sua discípula lhe gritava

Droga ela vai me gritar justo na melhor parte-disse Kiki-melhor esconder isso antes que ela veja

Kiki já estava desesperado já ouvia os passos dela se aproximando mas lembrou-se de um esconderijo viu na parede de seu quarto um retrato do Mu e dele quando era pequeno levantou o quadro e viu um buraco, lá ele colocou suas revistas

Pronto assim ela e nem ninguém vai saber da existência delas, não se preocupem meus bebes logo logo eu vou estar junto de vocês denovo-disse ele indo em direção onde estava sua discípula

O que que foi Raki?-disse Kiki abrindo a porta

Senhor Kiki adivinha que dia é hoje?-disse Raki dando seu sorriso angelical

Er...é algum treinamento novo que prometi fazer?-perguntou

Nao-respondeu

Er...seu aniversario?-perguntou denovo

Nao, "droga devia ter dito que sim, quem sabe não ganhava um presente"-pensou

Er...sei não o que é?-disse desistindo de achar a resposta

O senhor tinha me prometido me levar num restaurante hoje-disse com brilho nos olhos

Prometi foi?-disse tentando se lembrar-Ah! sim foi tinha prometido, então vai tomar banho

Já fiz isso-disse dando um sorriso maroto

Pra isso você é a primeira tomar banho-disse-tá então deixa eu banhar enquanto isso espera na sala

Assim ele foi pro banho, se enxugou, se arrumou e levou ela pro restaurante

_2 horas e 50 minutos depois:_

Puxa vida acho que comi demais, restaurante caro do cacete e é porque é em Rodorio, mas é melhor ir no banheiro se não me borro todo, AI! minha barriguinha, pelo visto acho que vai ser um daqueles-disse Kiki indo em direção ao banheiro-mas antes vou pegar minhas revistas pra matar o tempo enquanto eu solto o barro

Kiki abriu a porta do seu quarto e foi correndo ao quadro onde estavam suas revistas

Muito bem mestre Mu, pode cuspir minhas revistas-disse ao levantar o quadro e botar sua mão no buraco

Deixa eu ver deixa eu ver, uê aqui não tem nada, essa não MINHAS REVISTAAAAAAS! AI! MINHA BARRIGAAAAA! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritava o desesperado Kiki-AI MEU ZEUS FUI ROUBADO ATENA ME AJUDAAAAAA!, NAAOOOOO! ESQUECA ATENA NAO ME AJUDE! AI! MINHA BARRIGAAAAA!

Kiki estava se contorcendo no chão não sabia o que fazer ou buscar o ladrão de suas amadas revistas ou ir ao banheiro e não se cagar nas calças, depois de pensar e se contorcer mais decidiu pela segunda opção

Ao sair do banheiro um pouquinho melhor agora ele ficava pensando e pensando quem foi o ladrão mas não achava uma conclusão

Ai meu zeus estou acabado, se souberem de minhas revistas minha reputação vai por água abaixo-disse sentado no chão sobre uma pilastra ate que ouviu uma voz

Oh Kiki cê ta ai?-disse a voz se aproximando

"Xiii é o Harbinger agora que não vou ter sossego"-pensou Kiki

Oh Kiki o que você ta fazendo ai?-perguntou Harbinger

Nada não Harbinger, o que você quer?-perguntou ainda de cabeça baixa

Eu ia perguntar se você não quer treinar comigo, mas acho que não precisa mais, mais me diga o que você tem?-perguntou o taurino

Nao é nada já disse-respondeu

Qualé nao vai dizer ao seu melhor amigo o que você tem-disse Harbinger-quem sabe não te ajude afinal os amigos servem pra isso ne?

"Xiii agora vai ficar com esse papo de amizade"-pensou Kiki-Bom é que...

Vai desembucha logo-mandou o taurino

Er...-Kiki estava corando-"Droga ela sabe quando é que estou mentindo, quem dera voltar a ser criança quando era mestre em mentiras"

Siiiim?-disse Harbinger se aproximando do ariano

Bom é que roubaram minhas revistas-disse Kiki ainda corado

Que revistas?-perguntou Harbinger

Er...-Kiki agora estava mai vermelho que um tomate

AAAHHHHH! suas revistas entendi-disse o taurino dando sinal de ok-"Hehehehe, Kiki seu safadinho bem que desconfiava que essa cara de santinho era só fachada", Bom me diz então o que aconteceu para chegar nessa conclusão

Bom eu tinha voltado do restaurante com a Raki e fiquei com uma dor de barriga do cacete...

Isso explica esse fedor zeus do céu, a Marion vai te matar-disse Harbinger interrompendo o lemuriano

Eu sei, mas sorte minha que ganhei a serva mais compriensivel do santuario-disse Kiki com seu habitual sorriso

Certo certo, agora continue a historia-disse Harbinger

Tá tá-disse Kiki-então ai fui pro meu quarto pegar minhas revistas pra poder passar o tempo enquanto soltava o barro, você entende nê?

Como entendo, "credo Kiki cê precisa de mulher urgente"-pensou Harbinger

Bom ai quando fui ver não estavam mais onde eram pra estar-disse Kiki com a cabeça baixa

Agora to com medo de souberem da existência deles e minha reputação acabar-disse Kiki

Bem Kiki eu acho que tua reputação não vai ficar muito manchada só por causa de uma revista-disse Harbinger consolando o amigo

Voce acha?-perguntou

É, isso ai é normal, todo o mundo já passou por isso "não acredito que vou ter que ter esse tipo de conversa com o Kiki"-pensou Harbinger

É?-estranhou o ariano

Sim, mas não exagere porque ai você vira um Amor da vida-alertou o taurino

Nao acho que o Amor faca esse tipo de coisa-disse Kiki

Nao faz?, se todo dia tem que trocar de serva por causa disso-disse Harbinger

Mas o que que as servas tem haver com isso?-perguntou Kiki sem entender

"PQP que cara tapado, só não é pior que o Seiya"-pensou Harbinger

Acho que já sei quem roubo minhas revistas-disse Kiki

Sabe?-perguntou Harbinger

A Raki-respondeu

A RAKI!-gritou assustado o taurino

So pode ser ela, eu deixei meu quarto aberto ela só pode ter me visto esconder e se aproveitou que fui banhar e os tomou-disse Kiki

Nao acho que ela faca uma coisa dessas-disse assustado

E por que não Harbinger, se um dos motivos de esconder é porque teria que emprestar pra ela e não gosto de emprestar vai que ela arranque as paginas ou molhe elas-disse Kiki justificando a ideia

Harbinger ficou horrorizado com o que o amigo disse, sua mente não parava de pensar o Kiki teria a coragem de emprestar para uma criança e ainda sendo uma GAROTA!.

Vou procura-la ela deve estar lendo minhas revistas nesse exato momento-disse Kiki-ei Harbinger quer ir comigo atras dela

Er.. Claro, vou com você-disse Harbinger saindo dos seus pensamentos

Certo vou lá fora enquanto você procura no quarto dela na sala privativa da casa de aries-disse Kiki

_Enquanto isso no quarto de Raki:_

Puxa vida então era por isso que o senhor Kiki não saia do quarto-disse Raki lendo uma das "revistas"-e eu achava que não lia esse tipo de revista

O Raki lindinha você está ai AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-era Harbinger dando o maior grito de sua vida ao ver Raki com as revistas

Tio Harbinger!-disse Raki surpresa com a gritaria do taurino

MENINA O QUE CE TA FAZENDO LENDO ESSE TIPO DE COISA!-Harbinger estava desesperado e foi pegar a revista-CE NAO SABE QUE É MUITO NOVA E AINDA UMA GAROTA PRA LER...AH?... Mickey?

O que foi que aconteceu ouvi gritos lá de fora-disse Kiki chegando ao quarto de Raki

Estamos sendo atacados, é algum deus revoltado?-disse Seiya que apareceu junto com Paradox, Schiller, Micenas, Fudou, Genbu, Tokisada, Sonia, Ionia e Amor

"Xiii lascou-se, agora que meu segredo foi por água baixo"-pensou Kiki ao ver esse tanto de gente no quarto de sua pupila

Que gritaria é essa?-perguntou Ionia-deu pra interromper minha leitura lá da casa de capricórnio, foi você Harbinger?

Vô Ionia foi ele sim e não sei porque?-disse Raki apontando pro taurino

Vô Ionia HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAH!-todos menos Ionia que ficou com uma veia na testa e Raki sem entender a graca ficaram sorrindo

Vô, ai ai ai essa foi boa Raki-disse Amor de Peixes tirando a lagrimas dos olhos de tanto rir

A palhaçada acabou-disse Ionia ainda com raiva-explique que gritaria foi essa Harbinger de Touro

Er... é que...-Harbinger estava confuso e não sabia o que explicar

Nao culpem o Harbinger, é minha culpa, se não tivesse que esconder minhas revistas isso não aconteceria-disse Kiki que ficou na frente de seu amigo de cabeça baixa

O QUE KIKI!, ta me dizendo que essas revistas do Mickey são suas? O.O-agora Harbinger ficava mais confuso ainda

É Harbinger por isso que estava com vergonha de falar, por me acharem que estou velho demais pra ler historinhas da disney-disse Kiki um pouquinho corado-o que achava que fosse?

E eu achava que a Paradox era a infantil daqui-disse Sonia

Hei!-Paradox protestava

Bom er... eu achava que... que-Harbinger tentava procurar as palavras certas

Já sei-disse Seiya-o Harbinger deve ter achado Kiki que você tava lendo era revista de...

De curiosidades-disse Harbinger tampando a boca do Seiya com força-"Seiya seu maldito ai de você se ainda tentar falar"

Bom já que tudo não passava de um mal entendido dá pra todos saírem DO MEUUU QUARTOOOOOO!-agora era a vez de Raki gritar

E assim todos saíram do quarto da garota, Harbinger ficou feliz pois assim poderia evitar as perguntas do Kiki, em seguida deu um sopapo no Seiya por quase abrir o bico e voltou pra sua casa feliz e com raiva da sua mente ter lhe pregado peças, já o Kiki perdeu seu sossego pois depois que foi descoberto Raki pegava suas imaculadas revistas e os devolvia ou com alguma pagina rasgada ou molhada e assim acaba a primeira das doze cronicas.

_Nota do autor: essa fic não é do mesmo universo que "A Folga", aproveitem essa, enquanto eu procuro uma inspiração pro fim do outra, comentem digam o que acharam, criticas(construtivas claro) afinal nos autores vivemos pelo seus comentarios_


	2. Briga de Galo na Casa de Touro Parte 1

Capitulo 2: Briga de Galo na Casa de Touro

_**Casa de Touro, 22:30 da noite de uma quarta-feira:**_

Harbinger tinha acabado de sair do banho e foi se arrumar, pois hoje era uma noite importante era famosa Briga de Galo clandestino da Casa de Touro que era realizado toda quarta-feira desde que a paz tinha se instaurado no santuário, era uma forma de distração para os cavaleiros que precisavam um pouquinho de emoção e claro pro Harbinger era um jeito de ganhar uns trocados a mais alem da merreca que ganhava e claro era feito na calada da noite sem o conhecimento da própria Atena e do Grande Mestre.

Pronto agora vou ajeitar a arena-disse Harbinger indo projetar a arena da rinha no correndo da casa de touro onde estava a estatua do touro ate ser surpreendido por uma figura misteriosa

Ei Harbinger cê ta ai?-disse a figura misteriosa

Ora ora se não é minha sócia Dox do Ódio-disse Harbinger dando uma saudação para a geminiana do ódio

Antes era muito trabalhoso pro Harbinger cuidar cuidar do evento sozinho, tinha que tomar conta das apostas, do dinheiro, da segurança, além de que era o juiz, então ele decidiu que precisava de um sócio, mas quem entre os dourados fosse comprometido, gostasse de briga, soubesse em mexer com dinheiro sem dar uma rasteira nele e vive-se bem perto de sua casa o suficiente pra não levantar suspeitas?, foi ai que depois de fazer vários estudos encontrou em Paradox do ódio a ajuda perfeita, alem do mais as lutas tinham caido numa quarta ou seja justo no dia da semana que a face do ódio tinha um acordo com a "dona" pra usar o corpo como bem entendesse e tendo todo o tempo do mundo sem ser atrapalhada e assim ela pode ficar com a parte das apostas e dinheiro e o taurino com a segurança e o juri

Está tudo certo para o luta de hoje?-perguntou a geminiana

Tudo certo o Seiya junto com o Micenas e o Eden já já vão vir com os "participantes" Hehehe!-disse o sorridente Harbinger

Só espero que a luta de hoje possa ser melhor que a da semana passada, financeiramente falando-disse Paradox do ódio com os braços cruzados-porque Zeus do céu que mixaria foi aquela?

É essa maldita crise que ta acabando com o mundo principalmente com a Grecia que ainda reduziu com nossos salários que já não eram grande coisa-disse Harbinger-ou você se esqueceu da reunião da semana passada que a Saori disse que por causa da "crise" ela resolveu fazer um corte gastos no santuba

Até hoje não engulo essa historia, até disse pra Paradox que era a maior desculpa esfarrapada que já ouvi-disse a personalidade do ódio-e aquele babão do Ionia ainda fala *Nao se preocupe Atena, nos cavaleiros já passamos por coisas bem piores, dinheiro não é problema* uma ova que não é problema

Aquilo-lá é só pra fazer pontos com ela-disse Harbinger-aposta quanto que ele não faz um caixa dois em palaestra

Nao sei, só sei que aquele bode velho me paga-disse Paradox do ódio apertando os punhos

Pronto, a arena está pronta-disse Harbinger com ar de felicidade

Falando nisso olha os "desafiantes" chegando-disse Paradox do ódio apontando para os fundos da casa de touro

Muito bem vejo que chegaram na hora dos preparativos-disse Harbinger

Sim chegamos na hora que vocês solicitaram-disse Micenas que estava com uma caixa na mão

Hum certo, só uma duvida Eden como você conseguiu passar do Fudou sem ele desconfiar?-perguntou Dox do Ódio

"Ei Ódio pergunta pra ele quando a Soninha vai chegar?"-era Paradox falando na mente da personalidade do ódio

Controle-se já te falei, parece que nasceu grudada com ela credo-disse Ódio para Paradox

Tá falando comigo?-perguntou Eden confuso

Nao é a chata da Paradox enchendo o saco-respondeu

Er.. Certo, como ia dizer eu falei pra ele que o Micenas ia me ensinar uma nova técnica-disse Eden

A essa hora?-disse Harbinger

Falei que essa técnica dependia dos raios da lua-respondeu o cavaleiro de Órion

E você Seiya, que desculpa você deu pro Fudou?-perguntou Harbinger agora pro sagitariano

Bom er... eu disse que ia sair pra casa do Kiki cuidar da Raki-disse Seiya com seu tradicional sorriso

Bom, que seja-disse Ódio-desde que o Fudou não perceba e o babão do Ionia não descubra também, Atena e o Grande Mestre nunca saberão

Falou e disse sócia-disse Harbinger-vocês três vão logo ajeitar seus "representantes" e não sujem a cozinha, posso não ser como o Schiller, mas gosto das minhas coisas bem limpinhas

Certo-falaram os três em uníssono, se dirigindo pra cozinha do taurino

Oh Harbinger, cavaleiros de prata, amazonas e soldados rasos entrando na porta casa de touro, vá logo recepciona-los-ordenou Dox do Ódio apontando pra porta da segunda casa

Tá to indo e você vá pro seu lugar, Hahahahaha! que a luta comece-disse o sorridente Harbinger

Que risada mais medonha-disse Dox do Ódio

Sabe, você deveria rir também em vez de ficar ai com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou-disse Harbinger-vamos de uma risadinha é bom

Tá ta bom eu faco, se você for logo fazer seu trabalho,HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!-sorria Paradox do ódio-meu zeus como isso é bom

Nesse momento surge o Seiya com cara de quem viu um fantasma:

EU OUVI O SAGA! AI MEU ZEUS! ELE VAI ME MATAR! SAAAAOOOOR...HUM HUM!

Seiya para de gritar seu jumento alado quer melar a luta-Harbinger tinha tampado a boca do Seiya-era só a Dox do ódio sorrindo

Credo parece que ela baixou o Saga-disse Seiya com a boca destampada

Que seja, vá logo ajeitar o teu lutador enquanto vou recepcionar os espectadores-ordenou Harbinger

O Seiya fez o que o taurino mandou enquanto Dox do ódio foi pro seu lugar e ele foi recepcionar os espectadores

Sejam bem vindos a mais uma briga de galo-disse Harbinger aos espectadores

Ei Harbinger a luta de hoje vai ser melhor que a da semana passada?-perguntou Mirfak de perseu

Claro, selo Harbinger de qualidade Hehehe-brincou-muito bem a entrada é 50 euros(1)

50 EUROS!-disse Miguel de Cães de Caza-se semana passada era 25 que roubo é esse?

Culpe a crise, agora pagem ou saiam, pagamentos é com a minha sócia Dox do ódio-disse apontando pra geminiana que estava em uma barraca

Ta bom, mas espero que que essa luta seja boa mesmo-disse Dorie de cérbero

Assim Prateados, amazonas e soldados foram entrando e pagando e acomodando-se na grande sala da casa de touro e se servindo dos comes e bebes que Harbinger tinha extraviado de uma confraternização no templo de Atena na manha do mesmo dia.

Em seguida Harbinger vai a cozinha pra ver se os "lutadores" estavam prontos

Ei pessoal ta tudo pronto ai?-perguntou o taurino

Quase pronto só falta o Micenas dar uns ajustes no Leo-disse Eden

Certo e você Se..(O.O)-Harbinger tava vendo o Seiya dando suplementos musculares pro galo-oh Seiya pra que você tá dando suplemento muscular pro seu galo?

Ora e depois eu sou o burro dos cavaleiros de ouro, não tá vendo que é pro Pégaso ficar mais forte-disse Seiya

Ao olhar um pouquinho mais de perto Harbinger percebeu que esses suplementos eram familiares

Oh Seiya de onde você arranjou esses suplementos?-perguntou o taurino meio desconfiado

Bom é que eu tinha visto numa propaganda que pra ficar mais forte é só tomar suplementos muscular, ai hoje de manha tinha ido pra loja de animais de Rodorio perguntar se tinha suplemento muscular pra galo ai não lembro se na hora tinha contado uma piada porque a atendente caiu foi no chão de tanto rir ai eu fui embora, mas depois eu tinha visto esses ai (apontou pro armário da cozinha) e dei pro Pégaso-disse Seiya relatando os motivos

O QUEEEEE! VOCÊ DEU MEUS SUPLEMENTOS PRA ESSE GAALOOOO!-disse Harbinger pegando no pescoço do Seiya

Calma Harbinger, amigo, "fiend", "boder"-disse Seiya dando um "xou" no inglês

CALA ESSA BOCA SEU ARQUEIRO DE MERDA!-Harbinger já ia esganar o Seiya

Oh vamos fazer assim quando eu ganhar eu te compro umas novas que tal?-disse Seiya

Eu vou comprar por que é capaz de você comprar outra coisa-disse Harbinger tirando as mãos do pescoço do Seiya-Eu vou voltar pra fora pra ver se chegou mais gente e você vê se limpa

Sim senhor-disse Seiya fazendo contingencia

Harbinger voltou a grande sala e foi levando uma bronca da Dox do ódio:

Oh bobão!, enquanto você tava descansando eu tava fazendo teu trabalho de segurança e eu tó achando que tá faltando 30 euros no caixa-disse Dox do ódio

Ta bom já ouvi, é que o Seiya tava me tirando do serio-disse Harbinger se justificando

Esquece esse jumento alado e concentre-se no trabalho-disse Dox do ódio apontando pra entrada

Harbinger foi pra entrada esperando mais gente pra recepcionar foi ai que ele viu a figura de um certo lemuriano

E ai Harbinger eu cheguei tarde?-disse Kiki chegando na entrada da grande sala

Nao, chegou cedo-disse Harbinger-Vai demorar mais um pouco, os participantes ainda não estão prontos

Puxa ainda bem-disse Kiki cansado de correr pelas escadarias-e eu achava que não conseguiria ver por causa da Laki, aquela garota parece que nunca cansa, tive que contar 5 das minhas historinhas pra ver se ela dorme

Serio, puxa-disse Harbinger com desinteresse-a proposito vai ficar ai falando da Laki ou vai entrar ver a luta?

Tá vou entrar 25 euros nê?-disse Kiki colocando as mãos no bolso

50-respondeu

50! EUROS!(O.O)-disse Kiki-que assaltar logo não?

Culpa a crise e a Saori por baixar meu salario-disse Harbinger

Aquela vaca roxa-disse Kiki-será que não dá pra fazer um desconto?

Hum...Nao-respondeu

Poxa, Harbinger eu sou seu melhor amigo, conserto a tua armadura de graça, eu que te seguro pra cê não cair de tao bêbado e te dou banho também, além que eu é que faco o chá que cura a tua ressaca e...

TA BOM TA BOM!-Harbinger interrompe o lemuriano-48 euros é pegar ou largar

Aceito seu mal agradecido-disse Kiki dando o dinheiro

Bem vamos pra grande sala então-disse Harbinger levando o ariano-que eu quero saber se o resto do pessoal chegou

A proposito, quem são os participantes?-perguntou Kiki

É o Leo do Micenas e do Eden contra o Pégaso do Seiya-respondeu

Por que eu acho que quem vai ganhar é o galo de Seiya?-disse Kiki

Nao importa só quero que aquele burro me pague três suplementos novos-disse Harbinger

Ao chegarem na grande sala Harbinger e Kiki vêem 5 vultos entrando na casa de touro pela porta de trás

Ate que enfim chegaram achei que vocês não vinham mais-disse Harbinger

É que estávamos tirando o Tokisada lá de aquário-disse Genbu

Se não fosse você e o Amor me enchendo o saco eu estaria na minha casa dando um belo cochilo-disse Tokisada

Deixa de ser chato-disse Amor-e também tivemos que passar de fininho pela casa do Ionia

E ele não desconfiou de nada?-perguntou Kiki

Claro que não mon ami (2)-disse Amor

Schiller, vejo que você deixou a frescura de lado e resolveu vir-disse Harbinger

Pode até ser sujo e degradante com esses mal vestidos, mas essa luta eu não perco por nada-disse Schiller

Mas só uma duvida?-perguntou Kiki-e como conseguiram passar pelo Fudou sem que desconfiasse?

Er...-Genbu, Tokisada, Amor e Sonia ficaram se olhando

Foi ai que Harbinger percebeu que tinha um enorme saco e pior ainda se mexendo

Que porra de saco é esse?-perguntou Harbinger

Conta pra eles Soninha cherí-disse Amor

"SOOOOONIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-Paradox já ia pular em cima da Sonia, só tinha um problema

Opa, calma ai, vai me desconcentrar-disse Dox do ódio

Eu não, conta pra eles Tokisada-disse Sonia

Bom, foi o seguinte:

**_Flashback:_**

**_Genbu, Tokisada, Sonia e Amor estavam chegando na casa de virgem:_**

**_Voces me tiram do meu cochilo, só pra ver dois galos brigando-disse o chateado Tokisada_**

**_Tokisada larga de ser chato-disse Genbu-o Harbinger disse que a luta de hoje vai ser boa_**

**_Ele disse isso na semana passada-disse o entrometido Amor-e ate hoje me arrependo de ter gastado meu dinheiro_**

**_Mas você nem ficou pro fim-disse Genbu-alias tu saiu foi cedo e com duas amazonas_**

**_Eu sei-disse Amor com seu habituar sorriso-aquela noite foi belle, melhor que a sua mon ami_**

**_Silencio-disse Sonia-já estamos dentro da casa de virgem_**

**_Ao entrarem na casa eis que surge em forma de fagulha, Fudou de Virgem:_**

**_Aonde pensam que vão cavaleiros de ouro-disse Fudou_**

**_Oh Fudou-disse Tokisada-da pra você voltar a forma humana é que ta muito quente_**

**_Ta bom-disse Fudou que surge sentado em sua habitual posição de olhos fechados-aonde vocês estão indo?_**

**_ Er...-respondem em _****_uníssono_**

**_Pelo visto vão fazer algo que nao deviam-disse Fudou_**

**_"Xiii ele nos pegou"-pensou Genbu_**

**_Eu vou fazer uma visitinha a minha amiga Paradox-disse Sonia_**

**_Ha! então vão fazer algo que não devem, pois pelo que te conheço Sonia você não suporta a Paradox enchendo teu saco e alias hoje é quarta-feira e você deve tar careca de saber que ela fez um acordo com a personalidade malvada pra usar o corpo toda quarta_**

**_"Droga eu tinha esquecido"-pensou Sonia_**

**_Muito bem, vamos ver o que Atena dirá quando souber que seus cavaleiros AHHHHHHHHH!-Fudou levou um golpe na cabeça que desmaiou  
_**

**_Amor seu lunático, precisava jogar uma estatua de Fudou-Myo na cabeça dele?-disse Tokisada desesperado ao ver o cavaleiro de virgem inconsciente no _****_chão_**

**_Oui mon cher(caro)-disse Amor- ou vocês queriam que ele conta-se pra Saori?_**

**_O que nos faremos agora?-perguntou Genbu_**

**_Relaxem, está sobre controle, observem Sonia me traga aquelas cordas que ele usa, Genbu _****_trás uma sacola bem grande e Tokisada me traga um papel_**

**_Fim do Flashback_**

Nao me diga que quem está nessa sacola é!-disse espantado Harbinger

Oui-disse Amor-o nosso amigo virgem, Fudou

HUM HUM HUM!-Fudou tirou a cabeça da sacola e estava todo amarrado com um papel tampando a boca

E eu que achava que isso era mais a cara do Seiya-disse Harbinger

Ue por que ele não se soltou?-perguntou Kiki

Relaxa-disse Amor-eu fiz um encantamento anti-cosmo, ta vendo aquele papel na boca dele, enquanto ele estiver ai ele não poderá usar seu cosmo

Mas vamos deixar o coitado no chão se contorcendo todo?-perguntou Genbu

Botem ele no meu banheiro particular-disse Harbinger

E assim Amor e Genbu levaram Fudou para o banheiro particular do taurino

Quando é que essa luta começa?-perguntou Amor ao chegar junto com Genbu na grande sala

Parece que falta mais uns retoques finais antes da luta-disse Genbu

Que seja, enquanto isso acho que vou onde esta aquela amazona de girafa, viu que desde que eu cheguei ela não tira o olho encima de mim-disse Amor indo onde está a amazona de girafa

"Esse Amor, acho que ele só vai largar essa vida quando uma certa águia o aceitar"-pensou Genbu

Enquanto isso nas escadarias da casa de touro:

Puxa vida, a senhorita Saori deveria colocar umas escadas rolantes, porque... ninguém aguenta-disse Kouga

Deixa de ser preguiçoso Kouga, não sabe que subir as escadas e ótimo para se exercitar-disse Souma dando um tapa na cabeça do pégaso

Ei... Ha... Gente... já estamos perto da casa de touro, não to aguentando mais-disse Subaru

Só mais um pouco Sanduba-disse Kouga

É Subaru cacete-disse Subaru-não acredito que depois de tudo que passamos ainda não consegue acertar meu nome

Que seja, vamos andando se não podemos perder a luta-disse Souma

Enquanto isso na grande sala de touro:

Eden sai da cozinha e encontra com Harbinger

Oh Eden quando é que vocês vão terminar?, o pessoal daqui já ta reclamando-disse Harbinger

Só mais um pouco, o Seiya já terminou com o Pégaso e o colocou na gaiola, já o Leo vai demorar um pouco pois o Micenas tá dando mais alguns treinos-disse Eden

Que seja rápido enquanto isso vou recepcionar mais uns visitantes-disse Harbinger indo pra entrada da grande sala

Eden foi em direção para o buffet extraviado do Harbinger pegar uns salgadinhos, quando viu Amor de conversa com três amazonas

"Hehehehehehe, acho que vou me divertir um pouco as custas do titio"-pensou Eden com um certo ar de malicia e indo onde estava seu tio

Então garotas que tal agente sair desse lugar chato e fazer uma "partie" (festa) lá em casa só entre nós?-disse Amor com um sorriso malicioso

Ue, mas e a luta?-perguntou Bartschius de Girafa

Ora agente faz "uma" lá mesmo-respondeu o cavaleiro de peixes-"Hehehehehe, é hoje que me supero, logo com 3"

Amor estava tao feliz que nem percebeu a chegada do seu "amado" sobrinho

Oi pai-disse Eden

PAIIIIIIII!-as três se assustaram

Ha?-Amor não entendeu nada

Você tinha um filho?-perguntou a amazona de golfinho

O que? ele?-disse apontando para o Eden-não é mentira,diz pra elas Eden

Ue pai porque me pede pra falar isso e quem são elas?-disse Eden apontando pras amazonas-são amigas da mamãe?

MAMAEEE!-se assustaram denovo

E você ainda é casado seu SAFADO!-disse Bartschius dando um tapa na cara de Amor

AI!-deu um grito

Nunca mais me dirija a palavra seu PORCO!-foi a vez da amazona de golfinho dar o tapa

AUCH!-gritou denovo

E você ainda nega o próprio filho seu MALDITO!-agora foi a vez da amazona de ursa menor dar o tapa

AI! vai deixar marca-se queixou Amor

As três já estavam se afastando do cavaleiros, Amor ainda ia tentar desmentir, mas percebeu que não adiantava mais e desistiu

Hehehehehe, que pena não "tio", acabei com sua "festinha"-disse Eden

Eden seu répugnant (nem preciso dizer)-disse Amor segurando Eden pela gola da camisa-porque você fez isso?

Calma, só fiz isso porque estava entediado-respondeu Eden-até daqui a pouco

Non pense que vou deixar barato seu bronze metido-falou Amor

Enquanto isso na entrada da grande sala:

Harbinger estava na entrada quando percebeu a aproximação de três figuras

Sejam bem-vindos a... ah! são vocês-disse ao perceber quem eram as três figuras

Viemos ver a briga de galo Harbinger-disse Kouga

Nao sei do que vocês estão falando-disse Harbinger se fazendo de desentendido

Ue será que não é outro dia?-perguntou Souma

Nao, o Seiya disse que ia ser hoje-respondeu Kouga

Ah, o Seiya-Harbinger deu um suspiro-pois vocês não erraram a data é hoje mesmo e já vai começar

Os dois cavaleiros de bronze e o de aço iam entrando quando foram parados pelo guardião de touro

O que foi dessa vez seu touro caolho-disse Subaru

Olha como você fala comigo seu moleque de aço-ameaçou Harbinger

É Suruba controle essa raiva, se não vamos assistir-disse Souma

É SUBAAARUUUUUUU POOORRAAAAA!-gritou

Cala essa boca açoboy-ordenou Harbinger-quer que Atena e o grande mestre escutem?

Não se preocupe ele vai se calar-Souma tratou logo de tampar a boca do Subaru

Escute aqui pégaso-disse Harbinger-vocês só vão entrar mediante uma taxa de 50 euros

50 EUROS!(O.O)-os três se assustaram

Kouga você não tinha dito que íamos entrar de graça-disse Souma

Sabia que era bom demais pra ser de graça-disse Subaru mais calmo

O Seiya disse que agente não ia pagar nada-disse Kouga

Pois o Seiya tá é engando se pensa que ninguém vai pagar pra entrar, nem mesmo os outros cavaleiros de ouro escaparam da taxa, inclusive o caloteiro do Amor-disse Harbinger

Deixa eles Harbinger, eu chamei o Kouga pois ele vai ser meu parceiro na luta como o Eden com o Micenas-disse Seiya se aproximando da entrada da grande sala

O Eden ta aqui é?-disse Kouga

Esqueceu que ele mora na casa de escorpião com a irma de favor-disse Souma

Mesmo assim ele teve que pagar por participar como o Micenas e você-respondeu Harbinger para o Seiya

Vai deixa por favor?-suplicou Seiya

Seiya meu amigo vamos aqui rapidinho que quero falar com voce-disse Harbinger levando Seiya longe dos garotos

Porque você não paga por eles-disse Harbinger

Eu?-disse Seiya

É você, pois você foi o único que Atena não reduziu seu salario e olha que o Ionia que baba ela dia e noite ela reduziu-disse Harbinger-alias o que você faz tanto pra ela te estimar tanto?

Eu?-Seiya ficou corado que nem tomate-nada demais só faço meu trabalho de servir e proteger-la só que faço amais tempo que vocês

Sei... vou fingir que acredito-disse Harbinger-mas voltando ao assunto, porque você não imagina que é um investimento?

Investimento?-disse Seiya

É investimento-disse Harbinger-oh pensa só, se mais dinheiro entrar no caixa, mais você vai ter quando você for vencedor

É mesmo-disse Seiya-e então 30% de todo esse dinheiro vai ser meu

Ah sim esqueci de falar-disse Harbinger-devido a problemas econômicos tivemos que reduzir de 30 para 20% o premio do vencedor

Ah então 20% de todo será meu-disse Seiya esquecendo da promessa que fez ao touro que quando ganhar daria o dinheiro pra repor seus suplementos musculares-pois eu pago, já que é um investimento nê?

E que investimento-disse Harbinger-ah você paga lá com a Dox do ódio

Pois tá-disse Seiya

Pois bem, ei moleques vocês podem entrar o Seiya vai pagar a entrada de vocês-disse Harbinger

_E agora, será que a luta vai dar certo?, o Amor se vingará do Eden?, Dox do ódio vai achar os 30 euros que faltam e não será mais incomodada pela Paradox?, Fudou será que vai passar o resto da noite e madrugada dentro do banheiro amarrado?, Seiya conseguirá lembrar da promessa que fez ao Harbinger? e quem vencerá a luta o galo Pégaso ou o galo Leo essas respostas na parte 2 de Briga de galo na Casa de Touro._

_Observações:_

_1-Lembrando que o anime se passa em 2013 ou seja ele é bem atual_

_2-Eu não lembro onde, mas tinha visto que Amor era da frança então porque não colocar umas frases em __francês_

_Aleluia!, e eu tinha pensando em colocar toda historia em um capitulo, mas é muita coisa então porque não deixar um pouco de __mistério_

_Então as respostas:_

_Bom obrigado pelo elogio saintclaudio3112, mas não foi culpa dele o Kiki que não explicou direito, a de sagitário vai demorar mais, más já estou com umas ideias e o Seiya, bom ele não é mais o retardado de sempre, mas não deixa de dar mancada_

_ Elogios, duvidas, perguntas sobre a historia, criticas (construtivas), nas reviews, ok?_


	3. Briga de Galo na Casa de Touro Parte 2

Capitulo 3: Briga de Galo na Casa de Touro Parte 2.

Após a pequena conversa que teve com o Seiya, Harbinger agora estava levando os cavaleiros de bronze Kouga e Souma e o de aço Subaru para a grande sala da casa de touro

Muito bem chegamos-disse Harbinger

UAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU!-Subaru estava maravilhado com o que via era a primeira vez que ele via a casa de touro-Olha só, comida de graça, to indo

Mas como tem gente-disse Kouga

Quanto você consegue tirar por semana Harbinger?-perguntou Souma curioso em saber quanto dinheiro ele consegue com essas brigas

Nao é da sua conta-disse Harbinger-eu e minha sócia Paradox do ódio prometemos nunca contar os nossos ganhos a ninguém

Paradox... do ódio?-Souma e Kouga falaram em uníssono

Ao se virarem, acabaram encontrando a geminiana do mal recebendo um maço de dinheiro do Seiya e foram em direção á ela

Ora mas se são o moleques de bronze-disse Dox do ódio

Então você também organiza esse torneiro-disse Kouga

Sim, o Harbinger deve ter dito pra vocês, cuido da parte econômica e também vigio a parte de trás da casa-disse Dox do ódio

Mas se você está aqui quem está olhando a parte de trás?-perguntou Souma

Ora, isso é simples, observem-disse Dox do ódio

E com um breve estalar dos dedos, eis que surge o papagaio branco da Paradox

Ha Ha, sem sinal de nenhum intruso, sem sinal de nenhum intruso-disse o papagaio que depois voo pelos fundos

Viram só-disse Dox do ódio-caso Atena, o grande mestre ou alguém que represente perigo se aproxime da casa de touro eu serei a primeira a saber

Puxa, que belo mecanismo de alarme-disse Kouga-aproposito, não quer noticias do Ryuho

E eu lá quero saber dele-Dox do ódio já foi logo cortando

"Mas eu quero, eu QUERO"-Paradox mais uma vez falando na mente da Dox do ódio

Bom então...(ele não tinha imaginado isso) se cuida ok-disse Kouga que junto com Souma foram se afastando da personalidade malvada

Poxa, e eu achava que ela era caidinha pelo Ryuho-disse Kouga

Ora Kouga você nunca ouviu falar que a fila anda-disse Souma-e alias falando em fila (ele avistou a Sonia) tenho que resolver uma certa pendencia

Enquanto isso:

"Poxa Ódio, primeiro não posso ver minha amigona Sonia e agora não posso ter noticias do meu namorado"-Paradox já estava se queixando da falta de liberdade que estava tendo

SEU NAMORADO, HIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-Dox do ódio não conseguia mais parar de rir depois da tamanha besteira que tinha ouvido

Perto disso:

Do que que essa louca está sorrindo?-perguntou Miguel ao seu amigo Johan de corvo

Nao sei, falam que ela fala sozinha mesmo-respondeu Johan-que pena tao bela, e já é louca, deve ser o mal de quem carrega a constelação de gêmeos

Voltando:

AI AI AI-Dox do ódio estava mais calma

"Já acabou?"-disse Paradox

Sim HEHEHE, acabei-respondeu-só que... é incrível que você não consegue se tocar que ele não tá nem ai pra ti

"Como não Ódio, você duvida das minha qualidades?"-perguntou Paradox

Digamos que não são as qualidades e sim o fato de que você não faz o "tipo" dele entendeu?-disse Dox do ódio

"Denovo com esse papo de que ele joga no mesmo "time" que o grande mestre, já te falei que como o grande mestre ele também é um pouco delicado"-respondeu Paradox

Sei...-disse Dox do ódio-depois não diga que não te avisei quando ele for na casa de libra com o "amigo" metido a astro do rock ninja com a desculpa de "doar" seu cosmo

Perto dali:

O que foi Genbu?-perguntou Tokisada

E que parece que eu tive a sensação de alguém falar da casa de libra-respondeu

Denovo com essa historia?-disse Tokisada-já te falei que isso é passado e ninguém lembra mais disso

Como que ninguém lembra mais?-Genbu ficou encabulado ao ouvir isso do seu melhor amigo-toda vez que eu ando fora das doze casas sempre escuto "olha, lá o cara que mora na casa de libra", " e ai senhor Genbu, já jogou as nojeiras que tinham lá na casa de libra", mais casa de libra isso, casa de libra aquilo, pior foi o dia que o grande mestre estava fazendo uma vistoria de rotina e me disse que a casa de libra lhe trás BOAS LEMBRANÇAS (vou deixar bem claro que quem destacou foi o Genbu)

Pensando bem... sorte minha da minha casa ser a de aquário-disse Tokisada

E mesmo depois de ter levado um monte de mulher lá em casa pra ver se acabava com essa fama, mesmo assim ninguém esquece, agora eu sei como o mestre Dohko se sentia ao saber que sua casa foi violada-disse Genbu em cabeça baixa

Em seguida Amor se intromete na conversa:

E ai Relogio, e ai carinha que mora na casa de libra-disse Amor

Viu só Tokisada agora é isso, quando não sabem meu nome me chamam de "carinha que mora na casa de libra"-disse Genbu mais triste ainda

Oui, é verdade, eu estava no dia com ele quando os alunos de palestra estavam fazendo uma expedição pelo santuário ai um dos alunos chamou de "senhor que mora na casa de libra", foi muito engraçado-disse Amor

Isso explica quando veio direto pra minha casa chorando e falando "quando esse tormento vai terminar...Buaaa!"-disse Tokisada

Me diz Amor como foi que você fez pra não te chamarem de viado só porque você é cavaleiro de peixes?-perguntou Genbu

Simples eu matei os que falaram, pra advertir, blague (brincadeira), só os assustei de um jeito que só de me olharem se mijam nas calcas que acaba advertindo pros outros e também eu dei vários motivos pra não duvidarem da minha preferencia, se é que me entendem-disse Amor dando seu habitual sorriso

De tanto motivo que deu, te deram outro domínio, além da beleza e condução ainda tem o da pervercao-disse Tokisada

Mas não tem outro jeito sem ser a violência?-perguntou Genbu

Bom, eu não tinha pensado em outra coisa-disse Amor

Oh droga-disse Genbu

Nisso, Amor observa a Sonia com o Souma conversando de um jeito que não parecia amizade

"Hehehehe, agora o Eden vai saber o que acontece quando mexem com Amor de Peixes sem sair impune"-pensou o pisciano que se dirigiu onde estava seu "amado" sobrinho

Eden estava comendo seus salgadinhos calmamente ao lado dos gulosos Subaru e Kouga ate ser importunado pelo seu "amado" tio

Oh! Eden-Amor chega bem do lado do seu sobrinho

Que é tio-disse Eden

Já disse pra você parar de me chamar de tio, me faz sentir vieille (velho)-disse Amor-o que implica em feiura e eu tenho uma reputação a zelar pois você sabe eu...

Sou o cavaleiro mais belo dentre os 88 cavaleiros e blá blá blá-disse Eden interrompendo o pisciano

Você ta muito abusado pro meu gosto-disse Amor-cade aquele menino que dormia com a la maman (mamãe) por que tinha medo do escuro?

Cresceu quando percebeu que tinha que andar pelas próprias pernas para acabar com os planos malignos de sua própria família-disse Eden

Que seja, não vim aqui pra lembrar do passado-disse Amor-E sim pra te advertir

Me advertir?-perguntou Eden

Oui-disse Amor-veja (ele segura a cabeça do Eden e aponta para onde sua irma e Souma estão)

Mas o que é isso?-disse Eden

Isso meu neveu (sobrinho) é o seu futuro cunhado-disse Amor

O QUE! CUNHADO!-Eden ficou muito alterado

Sim claro, não percebe como eles estão conversando, isso ai não é de amizade-Amor queria por o circo pegar fogo-sem contar que na casa de escorpião parecia que iam se entender

Não isso não-Eden já estava por soltar fogo pelas narinas

Observe os olhares-disse Amor-são olhares de quem estão trocando elogios escondidos, como você agora é o homem da casa não deve deixar que ela se envolva com um mero cavaleiro de bronze e ainda mais um que é metido a casanova

Não, não devo deixar-Eden agora se deixou levar pelos comentários de Amor

Ainda mais que antes dela morrer ele viu uma parte muito intima-Amor agora tocou no ponto certo-não se preocupe é a de cima, mas cuidado se deixar como está pode ser que ele chegue na de "baixo"

MAIS ISSOOOO NÃO VOU DEIXAR MEEEESMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Eden agora soltou toda sua fúria e foi pra cima do Souma

Enquanto isso na conversa:

Então por isso acho que agora devemos esquecer o passado e sermos amigos-disse Souma que estendeu a mão

Bom, então recomecemos-Sonia estava um pouco cabisbaixa mas ia dar a mão também, se não fosse por um certo detalhe, ele não estava mais ai-Mas o que?

Aos som de "Briga, briga" Eden e Souma estavam rolando no chão feito duas crianças de maternal brigando pela merenda

Pensou que ia ficar com minha irma seu babaca, pois pensou errado enquanto eu estiver vivo VOCÊ NÃO ENCOSTA NEM UM FIO DE CABELO NELAAAAA!-Eden estava com olhos vermelhos de raiva e socando a cara de Souma

Do que você está falando Eden-Souma estava tentando fazer com que o Eden parasse mas levou outro soco na cara-agora você me paga

É isso ai Eden, esse é meu sobrinho-disse Amor feliz com o que sua pressão psicológica tenha dado exito-quem aposta ai? aposto 5 euros no meu sobrinho

O Harbinger se superou-disse Mirfak a Miguel-não achava que ele ia trazer uma briga entre dois cavaleiros de bronze

Não desiste Souma-disse Kouga, mas antes de dar mais apoio levou um soco do Amor, que o fez desmaiar

Isso é por ter me matado-disse Amor ajeitando seu punho

Dox do ódio ao ver a cena foi chamar o Harbinger que estava na porta da casa de touro esperando mais espectadores

Harbinger tá tendo briga vá lá e acabe-a-ordenou Dox do ódio

O que!-Harbinger já foi correndo desesperado pra apartar a briga-Epa Epa Epa, aqui é uma briga de galo, não de pintinhos, se querem brigar que seja bem fora das doze casas pra Atena não vir aqui (ele estava segurando um em cada braço)

Os espectadores ficaram decepcionados, mas não iria durar pra sempre

O Leo está pronto, podemos começar-disse Micenas com sua gaiola junto com o Seiya que estava com sua gaiola

ALELUIAAAA!-todos gritaram

Alguém anotou a placa?-Kouga voltou a recobrar os sentidos, sem lembrar do ocorrido

Os participantes se ajeitaram em suas posições (Seiya e Kouga de um lado, Micenas e Eden no outro), como também os espectadores, e Harbinger como juiz no centro do palco

Bem, antes de iniciar, eu quero dar uns agradecimentos-Harbinger foi tirando um papel do seu bolso-Quero agradecer primeiro aos meus pais, por terem me dado a existência, antes de ser jogado nas ruas sujas de Nova York, em seguida agradeço ao velho Ionia por me fazer um cavaleiro de ouro e aproveitar todas a regalias que um dourado pode ter, aos meus amigos dourados que...

Oh Harbinger, tu não vai me destacar?-disse Kiki que interrompeu o amigo por não te-lo destacado

Tá que seja-disse Harbinger-principalmente ao meu melhor amigo Kiki que... er... que...,bom que me ajudou nos maus momentos como enfrentar 10.000 marcianos, salvar o mundo, lutar contra 10 pallasitos de 2 classe, enfim nos bom e maus momentos ele sempre estava ai, defendendo minha retaguarda, satisfeito?

Agora sim-disse Kiki

Continuando, também não posso esquecer da minha bela sócia Dox do ódio, se não fosse por ela, esse negocio seria bem difícil de administrar, Doxita do ódio, isto aqui é pra você-disse Harbinger que fez uma singela homenagem a personalidade do ódio

Acaba com essa baboseira logo e inicia a luta Harbinger-disse Dox do ódio

Ela pode ter essa cara de insensível, mas no fundo ela bem que gostou, Hahahaha-brincou Harbinger-mas como um pedido dela pra mim é uma ordem, deixemos os agradecimentos de lado e que a luta comece, bobões, soltem seus "gladiadores"

Seiya e Micenas soltaram seus galos que logo começaram a se atracar

Vai Leo-disse Micenas

Vai Pégaso-disse Seiya

O galo Leo parecia mais forte, conseguia dar fortes bicadas no galo Pégaso, na qual este também não ficava para trás

Esse galo Leo é muito forte-disse Schiller-duvido que o Pégaso consiga vence-lo

Por que eu tenho uma sensação que já vi essa cena?-disse Kiki

O que você está falando?, é obvio que o Leo tá com a luta no papo ou melhor no bico-disse Schiller

Já já você verá o que que eu quero falar-disse Kiki

O Galo Leo era muito ágil, conseguia se esquivar das bicados do Pégaso e respondia a altura, deixando o pobre galo do Seiya e do Kouga muito desnorteado

Ai meu zeus não quero nem ver-disse Subaru que tampava os olhos

Nao desista Pégaso-disse Souma

Agora é a bicada de misericórdia, vai Leo-ordenou Eden

A assim o galo Leo deu seu golpe final que deixou o galo Pégaso no chão

Muito bem, então a vitoria vai para...-Harbinger foi interrompido

Espere o Pégaso está se levantando-disse Kouga

O que?-disse Harbinger

E o que parecia impossível aconteceu o galo Pégaso estava se levantando

Ele pode ate se levantar-disse Micenas-mas não vai resistir por muito tempo, termine com ele Leo

O galo Leo fez o que seu mestre determinou e mais uma vez deu uma bicada final no seu oponente, mas o galo Pégaso ainda se levantou denovo

Mas que galo insistente-disse Eden-acabe com ele

E fez na terceira, quarta, quinta, sexta e na sétima vez, mas no final o galo Pégaso sempre se levantava

Mas que galo é esse?-disse Schiller-quer dar uma de Seiya

Acho que esse galo é a versão do Seiya e do Kouga no mundo animal-disse Kiki

É isso ai Pégaso-disse Souma

Isso já está virando uma palhaçada-disse Micenas-Leo acabe com ele de uma vez

Altamente cansado de tanto bicar o Pégaso e ver que ele ainda se levantava o galo Leo foi mais uma vez dar sua bicada final que o deixou no chão mas desta vez ele não se levantou

Nao desista ainda Pégaso, Atena está do seu lado-disse Kouga para o galo,mas ele não respondia

Bem, então está decidido a vitoria vai para...-antes de falar o nome do vencedor Harbinger foi interrompido por uma forte luz-Ah? mas de onde está vindo essa poderosa luz?

Nao... nao pode ser!-Dox do ódio ficou abismada com o que via

Mon zeus, mas essa luz é...-Amor também não acreditava no que via

Impossível, acaso esse Galo... conseguiu despertar seu sexto sentido, quer dizer que agora ele tem um cosmo?-foi o que deduziu Harbinger

Isso Pégaso-Seiya ficava feliz com o que via-agora faz aquilo que te ensinei

O que esse galo está fazendo agora?-perguntou Tokisada

Ele está desenhando com suas asas a constelação de pégaso-disse Genbu

Mas... isso quer dizer que ele vai tentar usar o...-Sonia também não acreditava no que o Pégaso ia fazer

CoCo?-o galo Leo também não entendia nada

Danou-se-disse Micenas-FOGEEEEEEEEEE LEO!

COCOCOCOCOCOOOOOOOOO!(_Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!)-_O Galo Pégaso soltou sua incrível técnica

COCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-o galo Leo sentiu o golpe em cheio que caiu no chão e desmaiou

Bom, agora terminou-disse Harbinger-O vencedor da lua é o galo Pégaso

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Seiya, Kouga, Souma e Subaru foram onde estava o galo Pégaso para comemorarem a vitoria

Espera um pouco Harbinger-disse Micenas que pegou seu galo que estava desmaiado-exijo outra luta, esse galo não podia ter um cosmo

A proposito Seiya, que treinamento você deu pro seu galo?-perguntou Harbinger

Bem é que não tinha entendido nada naquele caderninho que você tinha me dado, então resolvi aplicar o treinamento que tive pro Pégaso-respondeu Seiya-e olha que foi difícil

O QUEEEEE!-Eden ficou abismado pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir-acaso você está querendo dizer que você aplicou o sagrado treinamento dos cavaleiros em um simples animal?

Isso-respondeu o sagitariano

Mas isso não vale-disse Micenas-anula a vitoria dele Harbinger

Bom, no regulamento não diz nada sobre anular a luta porque o dono resolveu usar outro treinamento em vez do recomendável por isso não posso fazer nada-disse Harbinger acabando com as expectativas do leonino

Ora Micenas não seja um mal perdedor-disse Seiya-que tal esquecermos tudo isso e voltemos a ser bons amigos(XD)

Sem que o Seiya percebesse Micenas tinha dado um soco na sua cara, tao forte, que o arremessou violentamente para o quarto do Harbinger

A partir dai começou uma discussão, tao violenta que tinha até lutas paralelas e dava por se escutar até Rodorio, só que não duraria por muito tempo, para o azar de Harbinger e Dox do ódio

SILEEEEEEENCIOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritou a jovem Saori Kido a nada mais e nada menos que a Atena, e ela não estava sozinha, estava acompanhada de Ionia de Capricórnio e do Grande Mestre Shun de Andrômeda

"Xiiiiiiiii, agora fodeu"-pensou Harbinger

Todos os espectadores fugiram da casa de touro, sobrando os dourados mais o Kouga, Souma e Subaru

Como conseguiram chegar sem que eu soubesse?-perguntou _Dox_ do ódio

Se você está falando daquele papagaio branco, simplesmente usei meu _Domination Language _nele para que não pode-se avisar-disse Ionia-mas veja só o que nos temos, isso me parece uma rinha de galo, deviam saber que não se pode fazer atividades ilícitas no santuário, ainda mais nas sagradas doze casas do zodíaco

Ainda mais conseguindo dinheiro escondido-disse Saori-esse dinheiro agora vai ficar sobre minha proteção

"Maldita vaca roxa gananciosa"-pensou Dox do ódio

Agora Shun como você é o grande mestre tem que dar um castigo por fazer tamanha desobediência-disse Saori

Por mais que isso me entristece, infelizmente eu vou ter que castiga-los, agora vocês...

Espere Shun-disse uma voz que interrompeu o grande mestre

Mas se é...-Saori ficou espantada com o que viu

Ikki!-disse Shun

Ei como você chegou aqui?-perguntou Harbinger

Nao queira saber-respondeu Ikki-Shun meu irmão, não faca isso, não percebe que essas rinhas de galo são um modo de diversão aqui no santuário, desde que a paz voltou ao santuário, cavaleiros estavam procurando uma forma de divertimento alem dos treinos, foi ai que Harbinger teve essa brilhante ideia, claro que para fazer se precisa de dinheiro, pois nada é de graça,poxa não é obrigação do grande mestre também melhorar a situação de seus cavaleiros, vai tirar a unica diversão deles só porque essa dai está pedindo?

Ei mais respeito comigo-disse Saori

Isso mesmo, mais respeito com a senhorita Atena-disse Ionia

Silencio, seu velho babão, eu sei que o Seiya também puxa o saco dela, mas PQP, você puxa mais ainda-disse Ikki

Puxa irmão, não sabia que isso era tao importante, pois então daqui pra frente eu legalizo a briga de galo no santuário-disse Shun

O que!-Ionia segurou Shun pela gola dos trajes-Que especie de grande mestre você é, em vez de você acatar uma ordem da própria Atena, prefere obedecer o seu irmão? acaso não quer andar com as próprias perna, quer passar a vida toda dependente do irmão, você é um menino chorão por acaso?

Eu...snif...snif...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Shun começou a chorar que nem criança

Ei largue meu irmão, seu bode velho-disse Ikki que segurou na gola do Ionia

Ora, agora você vai ver seu frango assado-disse Ionia que empurrou o Ikki-sentirá o poder da minha Excalibur

Ei vocês agora não é hora de lutar, não estão vendo que primeiro temos que... AI!, quem foi de vocês que jogou essa pedra na minha cabeça?-perguntou Saori que estava acariciando o local da ferida

Foi ele senhorita Saori-disse Kouga que apontou pro Amor

"Putain (maldito) Kouga, você me paga"-pensou Amor

Obrigado Kouga querido, e você Amor agora você vai sentir o poder do meu baculo-disse Saori que ergueu seu baculo contra pisciano

Pégaso seu infeliz-Eden já foi encima do Kouga pra lê dar uma lição, como também foi Souma foi em cima pra ajudar o amigo, sendo que Micenas, Sonia e Subaru foram tentar apartar, Amor estava fugindo das rajadas do baculo da Saori e os demais cavaleiros de ouro junto com o Shun foram tentar apartar a outra briga, mas a confusão não durou muito tempo

AHHHHHHHHH!-Seiya foi jogado violentamente do quarto do Harbinger para a parede da grande sala

O que foi isso?-perguntou Saori

Acho que foi o Seiya fazendo jus ao seu signo-disse Genbu

Agente ajuda e em troca recebe pedrada-disse Seiya

O que você quer dizer com isso Seiya?-disse Harbinger

Eis que uma poderosa cosmo energia começa a fazer tremer o chão da casa de touro

Que poderoso cosmo é esse?-perguntou Saori-É algum deus?

Nao, mas a reencarnação de um-disse a voz

Por favor, eu faco entradas muito melhores-disse Ikki

Ikki irmão, acho que não precisa estressar a voz mais ainda que já está-disse Shun

Seiya seu lunatic não me diga que você tirou o papel da boca do Fudou?-disse Amor que estava segurando o desmaiado Seiya e o balançando

Eu perguntei pra ele o que tinha acontecido e o papel o estava atrapalhando-disse Seiya

Eu tinha dito que isso não ia prestar, agora ele vai jogar sua fúria em nos-disse Tokisada

E eu vou jogar mesmo, pra vocês seus mundanos aprenderem a não amordaçar a um ser iluminado-Eis que surge Fudou com a armadura de virgem e com o cosmo bem elevado

AHHHHHHHHHHH!-Schiller dá um grito de garotinha

Credo, nem a Paradox dá esses gritos-disse Dox do ódio

Sentimos desculpa Fudou-disse Harbinger-Nos te damos até o Amor (ele segura o Amor pra ele não fugir), mas por favor não jogue sua fúria

Tarde demais-disse Fudou-até algumas horas eu poderia aceitar a sua oferta, mas agora todos vocês vão pagar por ter participado nesse involucro (ele invoca sua espada)

Ih, agora a coisa ficou bem seria-disse Eden

Por favor, vão ficar com medinho só porque invocou uma espada-disse Ikki-o Shaka amedrontava muito mais que esse ai

Ikki por favor fica quieto, você só vai piorar-disse Saori-Oh Fudouzinho, meu gatinho de olho impar(1), abaixa essa espada vai, vai negar a ordem de sua deusazinha amada e cheirozinha?

Se você não quer levar o ataque é melhor se afastar Atena-disse Fudou-Por que agora vão sentir o ataque de Fudou de Virgem

AH é?-disse Ikki-pois se esse ataque me encostar, voce vai saber na pele que com a ave fenix não se brinca

Alguem sabe onde está os galos?-perguntou Harbinger

Eles fugiram quando viram o Fudou-respondeu Micenas

Acho que eu nao deveria ter acordado com o pê esquerdo-disse Harbinger

_Godai Shougo!-_Fudou lançou seu poderoso ataque

Aveeeeeeeee Feeeeenix!-Ikki também lançou seu poderoso ataque

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-o restante do pessoal gritou

E assim o choque dos dois ataques foi tao grande que abalou as estruturas da casa de touro que ficou metade destruída no dia seguinte Atena ou melhor Saori iniciou o castigo para os dourados, insentando Kouga, Souma,Subaru e o Seiya por terem se aproveitado de sua ingenuidade forcando a participar da briga de galo (que mentira), Harbinger com a ajuda de Dox do ódio (nesse caso ela se safou e deixou a pobre Paradox) a reconstruir a casa de touro, ao Kiki ela fez que ele fica-se concertando mais 80 armaduras, mais as de aço, sem intervalo pro descanso,o Fudou por ter causado a destruição foi amarrado denovo por dois dias, pela própria Atena por ter lançado seu ataque contra ela, Sonia,Schiller,Tokisada, Genbu, Micenas e Eden tiveram que passar 3 semanas como empregados particulares da Saori, como arrumadeira, lixeiro (azar do Schiller), garcon, motorista,ajudante de cozinheiro e limpador de piscinas, já o Amor por ter sido o líder que prendeu Fudou e ter jogado uma pedra na Saori ficou preso por 25 dias no cabo Sunion, e o Ikki, bem ele fugiu antes de receber sua pena e voltou pro seu esconderijo, o dinheiro da briga de ontem a Saori ficou com ele, e assim termina a cronica de Touro.

_ Observações:_

_1- Sao gatos que possuem a anomalia genética da heterocromia, da qual o Fudou também sofre_

_Agora as respostas:_

_Bem Ana, obrigado mais uma vez e em relação a fic "A Folga" eu tenho varias ideias, só falta filtrar-las e ter coragem pra escrever._


	4. Chá das 5 na Casa de Gêmeos

Capitulo 4: Chá das 5 na Casa de Gêmeos:

**Observação****: a cronica de gêmeos se passa um mês após os eventos da casa de touro**

**Casa de Gêmeos, 16:40 horas de uma segunda-feira:**

A jovem Paradox de Gêmeos, estava na sua sala assistindo um dos seus seriados favoritos

Puxa vida quem dera eu ter uma maquina do tempo que nem a do doutor Who-disse Paradox-assim eu voltava no tempo e matava a Shunrei antes dela ficar com o senhor Shiryu, mas ai meu lindo dragãozinho não ia existir e se eu for agora mata-la ele irá saber que fui eu e então irá me odiar ou seja...

"De um modo ou de outro você o perderá então você acabou de cair num paradoxo"-disse a malvada Dox do ódio interrompendo o raciocínio de Paradox

Pelo amor de atena, Ódio quantas vezes já te falei pra não me interromper desse jeito?-perguntou Paradox

"Eu te ajudo a completar o raciocínio e é assim que me agradece?"-disse Dox do ódio-"Então da próxima vez não me venha pedir conselhos que não vou te dar"

Ah, mas esses seus conselhos são uma furada-disse Paradox-eu segui todos eles e até agora nada, alias só fez piorar, já faz uns 3 meses que o meu queridinho não vem mais ao santuário e quando vem eu to fazendo alguma missão,alias, começo a desconfiar que Atena esteja me mandando de proposito

Enquanto as duas personalidades iniciavam sua discussão diária o relógio de Paradox começou a tocar:

Eba!, já são 5 da tarde, hora do meu chazinho-disse Paradox

Em seguida ela correu para o seu jardim particular que fica no grande corredor da casa de gêmeos, fazer o que o tipico inglês gosta, tomar chá acompanhado de biscoitos e outros quitutes e ela como é inglesa não podia ficar de fora desse costume

Ah coisa boa esse chá-Paradox estava saboreando seu chá enquanto se distraia lendo algum romance, até ser interrompida pelo seu papagaio

HA HA! Senhorita Sonia está chegando, a senhorita Sonia está chegando-falava o Papagaio branco

A Soninha está vindo pra cá? OBAAAA!-os olhos de Paradox brilhavam de felicidade-acho melhor trazer outra cadeira, já sei DARLENEEEEEEE!

Chamou senhorita Paradox-disse Darlene a jovem serva de cabelos verdes e de olhos castanhos

Darlene querida traga uma cadeira e mais outra xícara que a Soninha já esta chegando-ordenou Paradox

A senhora Sonia vai a acompanhar para o chá?-perguntou a serva

Bom, na verdade eu não a estava esperando, mas e dai, ela não precisa me avisar, agora vá criatura que ela já está chegando-disse Paradox

Sim senhorita-disse a serva

Enquanto isso, nos fundos da casa de gêmeos:

Sonia estava entrando na casa de gêmeos quando ela foi surpreendida

Que risadinha é essa?-perguntou Sonia

A risada começou a ser mais frequente e mais próxima, não demorou muito para a Sonia descobrir quem era o dono da risada

Ah é você Tico-disse Sonia-"Ela tem que parar de assistir Tico e Teco"

Que bom que chegou senhorita Sonia-disse o esquilo Tico-vamos, me siga que a mestra a está esperando

Espera, na verdade só queria falar que... droga, ele já foi-disse Sonia que continuou andando no corredor de gêmeos até entrar no enorme jardim

Pelo amor de Atena, ela tinha que criar um jardim tao grande?-queixou-se Sonia-assim fica difícil acha-la

Mas a procura não durou muito tempo, logo em seguida ouviu um chamado:

Aquiiiiiiiiiiii! Soninha-Paradox estava acenando

Ao ver-la a amazona de escorpião, foi se aproximando até chegar no seu alvo

Soninha querida, que bom que você veio me visitar-disse Paradox-vem, me acompanhe nesse delicioso chá

Pelo amor de Atena, Paradox-disse Sonia-Já te falei pra parar de me chamar de Soninha, não gosto que coloquem meu nome no diminutivo

Poxa Sonia-queixou-se-isso é só pra provar minha enorme amizade por você, você é a unica garota além de mim que defende as doze casas, e também por ser mulher, consegue me entender em certas questões, por isso a considero minha melhor amiga que nunca tive, ou melhor, você é uma irma pra mim

Ah ta bom, desculpa-disse Sonia-Também tenho um grande apreço por você, apesar do teu jeitinho meio bipolar, infantil, maluco, entre outros, a considero como uma grande amiga

Serio mesmo Soninha?-Paradox estava com os olhos brilhando novamente

Aham-disse Sonia

Ao ouvir essa afirmação, Paradox já ia pulando para dar um abraco de urso, se a Sonia não tivesse percebido antes

Para trás!-disse Sonia

Credo Soninha, eu só queria lhe mostrar minha felicidade depois de ouvir essa sua linda declaração de amizade-disse Paradox-alias, que unha enorme é essa?

Nao precisa me mostrar, as palavras já estão boas-disse Sonia-e isso aqui queridinha é a nova técnica que estou aprendendo, ainda não sei usar-lha 100%,mas, sei como usar sua potencia e uma pequena dosagem pode fazer com que minha vitima fique inconsciente por 3 horas

Que incrível Soninha-disse Paradox-será que você pode usar essa sua técnica no meu Ryuho?

Ha? por que você quer que use minha ___Scarlet Needle_ nele?-perguntou Sonia

Bom-Paradox ficou vermelha-é que faz tempo que não vejo ele e também não sou muito bem-vinda nos cinco picos depois que eu... bem, isso é uma outra historia, então porque você...

Voce quer que eu vá lá sequestrar-lo e traga pra ti só pra você ver-lo?-perguntou Sonia

Bom..er..sim-respondeu com um sorriso

Nem pensar-disse Sonia-pra depois descobrirem e ser castigada por causa desse teu amor bobo

Nao é amor bobo-disse Paradox

Que seja, só queria dizer que estou passando, por que eu vou treinar com o pessoal-disse Sonia que já estava se afastando de Paradox

A não Soninha-se queixou novamente-fique aqui pra me acompanhar pro chá

Que tal outro dia-disse mas sem se virar, só que ela não percebeu uma mão a segurando pelo ombro

O que foi dessa vez Para... AH! Dox do ódio?-disse Sonia

Escuta aqui, eu não quero ter que aguentar o choro dessa louca quando você for embora, então sugiro que você fique aqui e a acompanhe no chá, senão, bom, não preciso dizer as consequências-disse Dox do ódio em tom de ameaça

Por isso digo que um chá não faz mal de vez em quando-disse Sonia que entendeu o recado, ela até poderia enfrentar Dox do ódio, mas não queria ser castigada, por causar uma briga com uma companheira de armas

Então Sonia foi logo se sentar na mesa e Paradox voltou ao seu normal

Que bom que você decidiu ficar Soninha-disse Paradox colocando o chá pra amazona-aqui seu chá e um docinhos pra acompanhar

Obrigado-respondeu

Então quais são as novidades?-perguntou Paradox

As mesmas, meu irmão está morando na minha casa, eu treinando pra conseguir melhor domínio no meu sétimo sentido e o preguiçoso do Amor indo lá sempre que estamos almoçando-respondeu Sonia

Ue? mas ele não tem serva pra isso?-perguntou Paradox

Tinha, depois de aprontar com tantas servas, Atena resolveu não colocar mais nenhuma, ela ia até colocar um servo , mas ele rejeitou, então, com o pretexto de almoço em "família",desde então, eu tenho que aguentar ele na hora do almoço, o Eden também-disse Sonia

Puxa, que confusão nê amiga-disse Paradox

Só não intendo porque ele não vai almoçar na casa do Tokisada, do Kiki, do Seiya, sei lá, até do Schiller cuja serva dele faz comida melhor que qualquer outro-disse Sonia

Acho que o Amor não é o tipo de convidado bem "comportado" que alguém quer ter e também ele não deve ir na casa do Schiller pra não ficar ouvindo reclamações sobre limpeza-disse Paradox-Ah Soninha, mas você não sabe da ultima

Paradox você sabe que eu não sou de ficar ouvindo fofoca-disse Sonia-mas diz logo ai o que é?

É que a serva do Schiller é caidinha por ele-disse Paradox

O que? por aquele caranguejo paranoico?-disse Sonia-como você sabe disso?

Simples, a ela veio até mim e perguntou se conhecia alguma coisa que o Schiller gosta-se, ai disse que não sabia, depois perguntei por que, e ela ficou vermelhinha e tinha dito que era pra presenteá-lo depois tudo que fez por ela (saberão melhor na cronica de câncer) foi ai que comecei a desconfiar, ai só tive a confirmação depois que a Darlene me contou que soube da serva de Genbu que soube da serva do Seiya que soube da serva do Fudou que soube da serva do Tokisada que ouviu ela contar pra serva do Kiki que gosta do Schiller-disse Paradox

E aposto que ele como é tapado não percebeu nada-disse Sonia

Bom, tirando essa parte, a historia é bonita-disse Paradox-ai como adoro historias de amor, gosta também Sonia?

Eu?, bom, pra mim tanto faz-disse Sonia

Tanto faz é?-disse Paradox com um sorriso malicioso-e o Souma como vai?

O QUE!-Sonia ficou alterada-Que que tem ele?

Ora que que tem-disse Paradox-está acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês dois?, por que desde que vocês conversaram, lá naquele dia na casa de touro, ele tem andando muito pelo santuário

Bom, deve ser porque é amigo do Kouga e ele aparece muito no santuário, ai ele deve ficar o acompanhando-disse Sonia meio vermelha

Pelo amor de Atena Soninha, confessa logo o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois!-disse Paradox

Tá, nos estamos saindo, como amigos, só isso-disse Sonia

Amigos?-perguntou Paradox

Isso mesmo, amigos-respondeu Sonia, que tomou sua xícara de chá

Nesse mesmo instante o relógio de Paradox, tocou novamente:

Oba! 19:00 horas-disse Paradox-Soninha vem comigo quero te mostrar uma coisa

E as duas adentraram pela sala privativa de gêmeos, até chegarem no quarto de Paradox

Poxa vida Paradox, pra que esse tanto de bonecas de pano?-perguntou Sonia-e isso aqui é um boneco vudu da esposa do Shiryu?

Bom er... eu estou colecionando, e não é,deve ser imaginação sua-respondeu

Colecionando e imaginação minha?, sei...-disse Sonia-e desde quando você comprou uma televisão no quarto, se você não tem dinheiro pra isso?

Bom com a mixaria que Atena nos dá, não dá pra muita coisa ai tive que pedir dinheiro emprestado pro Amor-respondeu Paradox-ai deu pra comprar as câmeras de espionagem e essa televisão

Câmeras de espionagem?, dinheiro emprestado do Amor?-Sonia ficou confusa

Eh amiga, não lembra que depois que a senhorita Medea morreu, ele não ficou com 30% de tudo que ela tinha-disse Paradox

Eu lembro, na verdade ele só ganhou isso quando reviveu, porque o Eden de boa vontade deu essa parte pra ele e a metade do que sobrou deu pra mim depois que eu renasci também-disse Sonia-e alias o que você deu em troca?

Nada do que você está imaginado, o que ele queria em troca era que a próxima reunião das amazonas de atena seja aqui no santuário e não em Palaestra como sempre é-respondeu Paradox-e você sabe que como presidente eu tenho o poder de decidir onde será o locar

Mas isso não é daqui a três semanas, e porque ele quer que seja aqui no santuário?-perguntou Sonia

Dever ser por que nessa reunião TODAS as amazonas sem excessao participam-respondeu

E o que tem isso?-perguntou Sonia

Bom pelo que os meninos me falaram, Amor tem certos "assuntos" inacabados com uma certa amazona de bronze, foi o que entendi-disse Paradox

Amazona de bronze, quem será?-disse Sonia

Nao sei, só sei que vou assistir meu programa que é bom-disse Paradox, que ligou sua televisão

Porque essa pessoa me é familiar?-disse Sonia

Mas você o conhece Soninha esse ai é o Ryuho vendo televisão-respondeu-não é bonitinho?, que nem o pai

O QUE! foi pra isso que colocou essas câmeras?-disse Sonia-pra espiona-los

Bom é mais fácil do que montar um acampamento e usar binóculos-respondeu-mas foi difícil instalar essas câmeras sem perceberem

Paradox, você precisa se tratar, isso já está ficando doentio-disse Sonia

E você ainda não viu nada, eu tenho acesso a qualquer parte da casa-disse Paradox-além da sala, tenho o quarto do Ryuho, a cachoeira de rozan, o quarto do Shiryu, o banheiro e... o que e isso que tá acontecendo no banheiro?

PELO AMOR DE ATENA! PARADOX, NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE É O SHIRYU E SUA MULHER FAZENDO...-Sonia está vermelha de vergonha não acreditava no que tava vendo-TROCA DE CANAL PARADOX, TROCA DE CANAL!

Certo Soninha-disse Paradox que tentava trocar de canal, mas ela também estava chocada no que via e sem querer ela aumentava o volume-ai meu zeus, não está mudando

PARADOX, PRESTA ATENÇÃO VOCÊ ESTÁ AUMENTANDO O VOLUME, QUER QUE A SERVA ESCUTE?-Sonia tampava os olhos, agora tinha que arranjar um jeito de tampar os ouvidos

Foi mal-Paradox também estava nervosa, a gritaria de Sonia e o choque da imagem a atrapalharam

ME DÁ ESSA PORRA!-Sonia tomou o controle de Paradox e tentou trocar de canal-POR QUE ESSA MERDA NÃO TROCA DE CANAL?

Deve ter acabado as pilhas-respondeu

O QUE!-e sem raciocinar com o barulho e a imagem Sonia destruiu a televisão de Paradox

Soninha porque você fez isso?-disse Paradox-era só desligar o botão que tinha na televisão

Foi mal Paradox-disse Sonia que recuperou a calma apesar de ainda estar chocada-prometa que esse acontecimento morre aqui

Sim Soninha-respondeu

Vou pra minha casa tomar um banho e tentar esquecer isso, o que vai ser muito difícil-disse Sonia que foi embora

Tchau Soninha, foi bom te ter aqui em minha casa, eu acho-disse Paradox

E assim tinha terminado o dia, Paradox demorou 3 dias pra se recuperar do choque, já Sonia foi mais tempo e ainda teve que comprar uma nova televisão pra Paradox, mas com a promessa de ela parar de ver a familia do Ryuho, nos primeiros 5 dias ela não viu mais, mas depois voltou a sua velha rotina só que nao ve mais o que acontece no banheiro e no quarto do Shiryu e assim termina a cronica de gêmeos.


	5. A Serva da Casa de Câncer

Vale ressaltar que Saint Seiya não é de minha propriedade

Capitulo 5: A Serva da Casa de Câncer

_Lavanderia da Casa de Câncer, 10:40 da manha:_

Uma bela jovem de cabelos escuros, estava lavando umas roupas, enquanto estava se perdendo nos seus pensamentos

Jovem:"Mais um dia lavando as roupinhas do meu ama... ops!, do senhor Schiller"

Schiller, gritando da sala: MIIIRIANNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Mirian: O que foi senhor Schiller?

Schiller com uma roupa na mão: Poderia me dizer o que é isso?

Mirian: Uma roupa senhor Schiller

Schiller: Engraçadinha, eu quero dizer o que essa enorme mancha está fazendo na minha camisa?

Mirian: Que mancha, não to vendo nenhuma ai

Schiller: Como não?, ta praticamente estampada, olha aqui (lhe entrega uma lupa)

Mirian, procurando a mancha com a lupa: AHH!... essa manchãzinha BEM minuscula aqui

Schiller: Que minuscula o que!, isso só comprova que você não esta lavando minha roupa direito, quer que eu ande com uma roupa toda suja que nem mendigo?

Mirian: Nunca, só acho que o senhor está fazendo muita tempestade em um copo de água

Schiller: Claro que não!

Mirian: Certo senhor Schiller, já que tanto insiste, porque o senhor não me devolve sua camisa para que eu limpe de novo?

Schiller: Ótimo, enquanto isso eu vou treinar, quando for a hora do almoço, me avise

Mirian: Ok, tenha um ótimo treino

Schiller, saindo de cena: E vê se limpa direito dessa vez

Mirian: Ah! Senhor Schiller, apesar desse seu jeito exagerado em querer as coisas bem limpas, eu ainda gosto do senhor, principalmente depois que o senhor fez por mim

_Flash Back:_

_Depois que os cavalheiros mortos da batalha das 12 casas foram revividos, Atena os mandou em varias missões para provarem a sua lealdade, a de Schiller, foi verificar se havia rastros de anormalidade, nas ruínas de uma antiga cidade no sul da Bulgaria._

_Schiller, com lenço tampando o nariz: Ótimo, logo EU tive que parar num lugar fedorento desses, tenho que tomar cuidado onde ando, se não meus lindos sapatos vão se sujar e principalmente EU_

_Gritos: SOOOOCOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Schiller: Por Atena!, gritos femininos, como um bom cavaleiro que eu sou, a educação manda resgatarmos as indefesas, só espero que a moca seja bonita, por que se for aqueles ogros que vi a algumas horas..., não, saia imagem, não se preocupe moca Schiller de Câncer está a caminho_

_**Mais a frente:**_

_Cara 1: O que foi lindinha?, não fique com medo não, só quero "tocar" no seu lindo rostro_

_Mirian: SOOOOOOOCOOOOOROOOOOOOOOO!, ALGUEEEEMMM ME AJUUUUUUDAAAAAAA!_

_Cara 2: Calma preciosa, só queremos "apreciar" mais a sua beleza_

_Schiller: Nao tema garota!, eu vim pra lhe salvar "Obrigado Atena, uma mulher bonita, pelo menos fez algo que preste dessa vez"_

_Cara 2: Olha lá cara, como o maluco ta vestido_

_Cara 1: Parece que saiu de uma festa a fantasia, pra estar vestido de mulher_

_Schiller: Eu não estou vestido de mulher, OK?_

_Cara 2: Então você é um traveco?_

_Schiller: QUE TRAVECO O QUE!, exijo respeito, ok?, e vão largando as mãos sujas de vocês em cima dela, se não... ZEUS DO CEU! MEU LINDO SAPATO SUJO DE LAMA NAOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Cara 1: HUAUAUAUAAUAUAUAUAUAUHAAAAAAAAA! olha lá cara, o maluco ainda é todo fresco_

_Cara 2: Bem que só de um olhar percebi que esse cara era viado_

_Schiller: VIADO!, agora isso passou dos limites, agora sintam a fúria de um cavaleiro de ouro, tomem isso ONDAS DO INFERNOOOO!_

_Cara 1 e Cara 2: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Schiller: Seus trogloditas, isso é o que acontece quando duvidam da masculinidade de Schiller de __Câncer_

_Mirian: "Mas como esse senhor é bonito"_

_Schiller: E você minha jovem, que olhar é esse sobre minha pessoa?_

_Mirian (vermelha): Er..., nada __não_

_Schiller: Ótimo, aproposito, você está bem?_

_Mirian: Estou um pouco melhor obrigada (ainda no chão ela ai tocando nas mãos de Schiller quando...)_

_Schilller, tomando um susto: QUE É ISSO! VOCÊ IA ME TOCAR COM ESSAS MÃOS IMUNDAS DE TERRA!_

_Mirian, assustada e a ponto de chorar: Me desculpe senhor, eu não tinha intenção, eu... eu... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Schiller: Ai, que garota escandalosa, por favor minha jovem não chore, me desculpa, eu não tinha intenção em gritar com __você_

_Mirian: Sninf Sninf, se... serio?_

_Schiller: Serio mesmo, uma jovem tao bela não precisa chorar assim_

_Mirian (vermelha): O... obrigada_

_Schiller: Me diga princesa, onde estão seus pais?_

_Mirian: Eu não tenho pais, eu... fugi de um orfanato, eu não tenho mais ninguém nesse mundo_

_Schiller: Bom, nesse caso "bem que eu precisava de uma serva mesmo"... me diga o que você sabe fazer?_

_Mirian: Bom, no orfanato eu limpava e cozinhava, e falavam que minha comida era boa_

_Schiller: Ótimo, justo que eu queria, me diga, se interessaria em ir comigo, para o santuário?, lá você __terá uma casa quentinha, comida e um projeto de deusa pra encher teu saco_

_Mirian: Serio!, eu juro que farei todo o possível para lhe recompensar por me dar essa oportunidade senhor..._

_Schiller: Schiller... Schiller de Cancer, as suas ordens, Então, vamos, que pelo visto a minha missão por aqui já acabou_

_Mirian: Certo, mas poderia fazer o favor de me levantar?_

_Schiller: Er... só um segundo, ok? (ele tira umas luvas descartáveis do bolso e os veste), pronto agora sim_

_Mirian: Hihihihihihihi, o senhor tem um jeito esquisito_

_Schiller: Esquisito nada, eu só não quero que minhas lindas mãos fiquem impregnadas de germes HORROROSOS!,(ele a levanta do chão), agora vamos madame?_

_E assim ele a leva para o santuário, a sua historia tocou o coração do Grande Mestre Shun, que a deixou morar, e ser serva do Schiller, que até hoje mora em sua casa_

_Fim do Flashback_

Mirian: "Foi depois disso que eu percebi que ele era meu príncipe encantado, e acabei presa na rede do amor", O Zeus!, hoje vai fazer três meses que nos conhecemos, é melhor eu caprichar no almoço e dar um presentinho pro meu caranguejinho

_Coliseu do Santuário:_

_Os cavaleiros de Ouro, Kiki de Aries, Harbinger de Touro, Schiller de Câncer, Genbu de Libra, Tokisada de Aquário e Amour de Peixes, estavam em mais um dia duro de treino _

Genbu: Muito Bem Tokisada, está pronto?

Tokisada: Mas é claro que estou, pode começar

Genbu: Ok, lá vaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Tokisada: Tsc tsc, Mas como você é ingenuo Genbu, esqueceu que eu controlo o tempo, agora vai pagar por sua tolice, _Jikan Ken!_

O objeto, parecia que estava parando, o gerava alegria no cavaleiro de aquário

Tokisada: HAHAHAHAHA! Eu não disse, agora você perdeu

Genbu: Tem certeza?

Tokisada: Mas é claro ou você acha que AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (o objeto não diminuiu sua velocidade e acabou acertando a cara de Tokisada)

Kiki: Auch!

Genbu: Eu já tinha te dito mais de uma vez, que pra te derrotar só precisa dobrar a velocidade, e pelo visto até na queimada isso funciona

Harbinger: Eu exijo troca de time, eu tinha que ficar justo com o tonto do Tokisada e o fresco do Schiller?

Schiller: ALTO LÁ!, eu não só fresco, só não quero que joguem essa bola muito forte em mim

Amour: Mas se o jogo é justamente isso, tem que jogar forte pra o adversário não pegar e ser eliminado, no nosso caso então, precisamos jogar a bola na velocidade da luz

Schiller: e dai?

Harbinger: Viram?, é disso que estou falando

Tokisada: Ai, minha cara

Genbu: Sai do campo Tokisada, você foi eliminado, espere o jogo acabar ou alguém te resgatar

Tokisada: Sorte sua que eu não sou bom nesses jogos

Kiki: Sabem, agente poderia fazer um time profissional de queimada

Harbinger: Acho que não, não dá pra conciliar a vida de cavaleiro com a de jogador de queimada, agora vamos continuar, cuidado com a bola Schiller

Schiller: Já ouvi

Enquanto eles continuavam com a partida, Paradox e Sonia aparecem

Paradox: Olá garotos

Garotos: Olá Paradox, olá Sonia

Sonia: Oi

Paradox: O que vocês estão fazendo?

Kiki: Estamos jogando queimada

Sonia: Voces não deveriam estar treinando?, Atena não vai gostar se souber que vocês estão brincando em vez de treinarem

Harbinger: Se preocupe não, enquanto o burro do Seiya estiver fazendo suas vontades, a vaca roxa nem vai suspeitar disso

Paradox: Bom, nesse caso..., podemos jogar?

Harbinger: Bom, deixem o jogo terminar que depois vocês entram

Schiller: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, MINHA CARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, AMOUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR VOCÊ ME PAGAAAA!

Amour: Ops, désolé (desculpe) Schiller, mas você não prestou atenção na bola, não tenho culpa mon ami

Schiller: Se é assim, eu não vou ter culpa em te mandar pro Yumotsu

Amour: Ah é!, então vem me atacar seu caranguejo fresco, que eu não tenho medo

Schiller: eu já te disse pra não me chamar de FRESCO!

Schiller já ia atacar o Amour se não fosse por Genbu

Genbu: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Schiller e os demais: O.O

Genbu: Como governante da Harmonia, não posso deixar que dois cavaleiros de ouro briguem entre si

Schiller: Mas foi ele que começou

Amour: EU!, foi você que não prestou atenção na bola

Genbu: Nao interessa quem começou, nós os cavaleiros de ouro temos que estar unidos, peçam desculpas

Schiller e Amour: Ai!, ta bem desculpa

Sonia: O Genbu está certo, Amour você jogou a bola na cara dele e Schiller você devia ter prestado atenção, já que você está numa partida de queimada

Paradox: Vai ver o Schiller, na hora tava pensando na serva dele, a Mirian

Schiller: Nao é nada disso sua lunática bipolar, é que eu tava pensando se tinha ajeitado minha coleção de lenços

Tokisada: De novo sobre essa estupida coleção

Schiller: Eu não tenho culpa se vocês não tem bom gosto e ficam usando esses trapos sem graça, e os meus são mais legais, tem uns do Tibet que o Kiki me deu, os da India, Inglaterra, da China, o meu xodó é aquele francês que tem uns bordados de ouro que são charmosos, falam que esse lenço pertenceu a Luis XIV, só de falar fico emocionado.

Sonia: Perai!, que eu saiba você detesta germes, como você pode gostar de uma coisa que praticamente serve pra guardar germes?

Schiller: Pobre Sonia, de tanto andar com a Paradox já tá ficando bitolada, caso não saiba eu primeiramente uso umas luvas especiais no primeiro momento, em seguida eu o levo a um forno especial que tem em minha casa, que joga vapor no lenço que o esteriliza, depois cubro com um plastico e por ultimo coloco uma etiqueta com todos os dados sobre esse lenço.

Kiki: Acho que me perdi na parte em que coloca no forno

Harbinger: Mas isso já é frescura demais, isso tudo só pra guardar um lenço que nem vai usar!

Schiller: Pode chamar do que quiser, eu chamo isso de Hobbie, enquanto não tenho mais o que fazer, alem de ficar protegendo minha casa

Nisso chega a Raki;

Kiki: Raki, o que você está fazendo aqui?, eu não mandei você ficar na casa de Aries, pra melhorar sua telecinese

Raki: Eu sei senhor Kiki, mas é que senhorita Mirian me pediu pra chamar o senhor Schiller, pois seu almoço está pronto

Schiller: Meu almoço?, ai que maravilha!

Genbu:" Bem que ele nos podia convidar pra almoçar na sua casa"

Schiller: depois eu falo com vocês, tchau (ele estava saindo de cena)

Kiki: Mas que sortudo

Amour: Devo confessar que é nessas horas que eu sinto inveja dele, alem de uma boa comida, ainda tem uma serva gost... (Lembra da presença das garotas e da Raki) er... bonitinha que é gamada nele

Paradox: Só ele que não percebe

Tokisada: Pelo amor de Zeus, parem de falar na vida dos outros que não é educado

Genbu: Vai dizer que você não ta com inveja?

Tokisada (vermelho): Er... bem

Amour: Sabem, quando eu largar essa minha vida boemia, eu vou querer uma mulher desse jeito, bonita e que faca uma boa comida

Genbu: Eu acho que a cozinha não é muito a praia da Yun...(antes de terminar a frase Amour da um belo soco na cara de Genbu que desmaia)

Tokisada: Olha só, agora eu vou ter que leva-lho pra enfermaria

Genbu: X.X

Harbinger: O que era que eu ia falar mesmo? AH! SIM!, ei Kiki, olha só o o novo golpe que eu aprendi

Kiki: Qual?

Harbinger: É um que eu vi num jogo e queria copia-lo, e acho que consegui, observe, _FUS RO DAHH!_

O golpe do Harbinger foi tao forte que Kiki logo tratou de se defender

Kiki: _Muralha de Cristal_

A muralha de cristal com dificuldade conseguiu rebater o ataque que voltou pro Harbinger que se esquivou, Sonia e Paradox também se esquivaram, Tokisada se esquivou e Amour também, só que um certo canceriano nao prestou atencao, nos gritos do pisciano

Amour: CUIDADOOO! SCHILLER!

Schiller: O que foi? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (O arremesso foi tao grande que ele voou sobre a casa de aries)

Harbinger: Olha só voou sobre Aries, um euro que ele chega em leão

Kiki, Sonia, Paradox, Amour e Tokisada: Fechado

Schiller: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tokisada: Passou por Touro, Droga!

Schiller: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonia e Paradox: Passou por Gêmeos, Droga!

Amour: Parece que está aterrizando em Câncer

Schiller: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! POFT!

Kiki, com sorriso: E caiu em Câncer, passem a grana

Harbinger e Amour: DROGAAA!

_Em Câncer:_

Mirian: Por Zeus!, que gritos são esses?, não se pode ajeitar a mesa em paz... SENHOR SCHILLER!, ESTÁ TUDO BEM?

Schiller: AIIIIII... mas eles me pagam, esperem só pra ver... aiiii meu corpo, passarão uns meses no Yumotsu, só mostrar o que é bom pra tosse... e você ta fazendo oque parada?, me levanta, mas bota umas luvas primeiro

Mirian: Certo, senhor Schiller, só um segundo (ela vai pegar umas luvas),Voltei (ela foi levantar o Schiller), Nossa senhor Schiller, o senhor está todo marcado na cara, o que houve?

Schiller: Foi um peixe mal amado que jogou uma bola na minha cara, acho que vou tomar um banho, preciso tirar a sujeira que acumulei

Mirian: Faca isso que quando chegar que seu prato preferido estrá na mesa lhe esperando

Schiller: Quer dizer que você fez estrogonofe pro almoço?

Mirian: Isso mesmo, é melhor o senhor ir logo

Schiller: Mas eu vou é agora! (Schiller foi no banheiro na velocidade da luz)

_Na cozinha:_

Mirian: Ai meu zeus, como é um dia importante nada pode sair errado, deixa ver, estou vestida com a mesma roupa quando encontrei o senhor Schiller?, ok, comida preferida dele pronta?, ok, meu presente para o senhor Schiller?, ok, sala decorada para a comemoração?,ok, servos das sombras que antes eram os caras que iam me violentar prontos pra servir o almoço?, certo, agora só falta o presente que o senhor Schiller, vai me dar

Schiller (na sala): EU ESTOU PRONTO!

Mirian: Certo senhor Schiller, muito bem garotos, levem o almoço para ele, ESTOU MANDANDO OS SERVOS DAS SOMBRAS!

Schiller: AH!, os meus humildes servos, que antes eram pessoas comuns antes de manda-los para o Yumotsu, como era estupido esse Mascara da Morte, porque cortar as cabeças dos cadáveres de suas vitimas como "troféu", se pode transformar-los em "servos", não é meus caros?

Servo 1: UA UA

Servo 2: UA UA

Schiller: O único problema é que não entendo nada que falam, EI!, suas caras me são familiares, onde foi que matei vocês?, para eu me lembrar só pede ter sido recentemente

Servo 2: UA UA

Schiller: E eu ainda tento conversar, vou comer que é melhor,... Zeus do céu como esse estrogonofe está DIVINO!

Mirian: Me alegra muito, que esteja apreciando a comida "dizem que o caminho para o coração de um homem começa pela barriga"

Schiller: Como não, se a melhor parte de meu dia é o almoço e a janta, desse jeito eu vou engordar e ai não vai ter treino que ajude, e o que está fazendo em pê?, venha almoçar comigo

Mirian (vermelha): Puxa senhor Schiller, que gentil em deixar uma simples serva, sentar na mesma mesa que o seu senhor

Schiller: Você não é uma simples serva

Mirian (*.*): na... não... sou?

Schiller: Claro que não, você é como uma IRMA pra mim

Mirian (com o coração despedaçado): ir...ma?

Schiller: Isso mesmo, e alias, o que é que estamos comemorando hoje?, pra essa sala estar decorada, você fazer meu prato preferido, (sem ele perceber que está rachando mais o coração dela, ele repara no presente que ela tinha), e esse presente ai?, pra quem é?

Mirian: ESSE PRESENTE ERA PRA VOCÊ SEU INSENSÍIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!(joga o prato de comida no Schiller)

Schiller (sujo de comida): Ai! garota por que você fez isso, to todo sujo, o que foi que eu fiz?

Mirian: O QUE FOI QUE FEZ!, O QUE FOI QUE FEZ!, EU FIQUEI A MANHA TODA COZINHANDO E ENFEITANDO QUE NEM LOUCA, SÓ PRA VOCÊ ME DIZER QUE EU SOU COMO UMA "IRMA", O CACETE

Schiller: Cuidado com essa boca suja, não é educado

Mirian: NÃO É EDUCADO TAMBÉM QUEBRAR O CORAÇÃO DE UMA GAROTA, AGORA "IRMÃO" OLHA SÓ O QUE VOU FAZER (e começa a jogar comida, bebida, cadeiras, a mesa alguns quadros, tudo aos prantos)

Schiller (escondido em um sofá): Zeus, faca com que ela pare

Quando Mirian ia pegar mais uma coisa pra jogar no Schiller, quando ela percebeu que ela estava com o presente que ia dar pra ele, ela encarou por alguns minutos, começou a chorar e correu pro seu quarto.

Schiller (saindo do esconderijo): UFA!, obrigado Zeus, meus servos o que foi que fiz pra ela ficar desse jeito?

Servo 1: UA UA, (você quebrou os sentimentos dela seu animal)

Schiller: Porque continuo a tentar estabelecer contado?

Voz: Por Atena!, o que foi que aconteceu?

Schiller: Micenas!, o que faz aqui?

Micenas: Eu escutei uns gritos lá da casa de leão e vim averiguar o que aconteceu

Schiller: Nao se preocupe, está tudo sobre controle

Micenas: Eu percebi ao ve-lo nesse estado

Schiller: É que a Mirian, de uma hora pra outra começou a ficar histérica

Micenas: Deve ser por alguma coisa que você tenha feito

Schiller: Mas eu nao fiz nada, eu sou perguntei o que estamos comemorado

Micenas: Deve ser alguma comemoração bulgara , pra essa decoração estar assim

Schiller: BULGARA? (de repente o cérebro de Schiller começou a funcionar, olhou pros seus servos, lembrou da alegria que a Mirian estava hoje, e do vestido que ela usou no almoço, tudo parecia se encaixar), é mesmo! hoje deve fazer três meses que nos conhecemos, mas porque esse histerismo todo?

Micenas: Deve ser uma data importante pra ela, já que foi nesse dia que praticamente ela mudou de vida, com novos amigos, sendo bem tratada, e por ai vai...( ele ia falar da paixão que ela nutria pelo canceriano, mais deixou que ele descubra sozinho)

Schiller: Tem razão Micenas, vai ver esse presente que ela tinha era pra ser meu, eu vou ter que pedir desculpas, obrigado por me ajudar a solucionar esse problema

Micenas: Disponha (e subiu pra Leão)

Schiller: Acho que vou ter que dar um presente também, já que a educação manda, mas nesse caso não pode ser um presente simples, o que vou dar, hum... já sei, vai doer o que vou fazer, mas é por um "bem maior"

_Porta do Quarto da Mirian:_

Schiler (batendo na porta): Oh Mirian!, atende ai, vai

Mirian: Sninf... VAI EMBORA!

Schiller: Olha desculpa por ter esquecido o dia em que eu te salvei, mas você sabe que não sou bom em lembrar das coisas

Mirian (abrindo a porta): Você só lembrou agora, não foi?

Schiller: Bom... eu ainda tive um pouquinho de ajuda, hehe

Mirian: hihihihi, o senhor ainda está sujo

Schiller: Eu sei, ja vou tomar um banho pra tirar esse molho dos meus cabelos, mas antes queria te dar meu presente (ele entrega um pacotinho)

Mirian: MAS ISSO É!...

Schiller: Eu sei, é o meu lenço preferido, é o meu pedido de desculpas, mas cuide dele ok?

Mirian: SENHOR SCHILLLERRRRR! (a empolgação foi tamanha na hora do abraco que ela caiu sobre ele)

Schiller: AIIII!, vou ficar mais sujo que já estou,sabe, agora que já estamos bem, você poderia dar uma faxina, por que aqui está uma zona

Mirian: Só se o senhor abrir meu presente também

Schiller: Tá bom, (ele abriu o presente), que... bonito, hehe, um caranguejo de pelúcia

Mirian: Sabe senhor Schiller, essa historia toda, acho que acabou me deixando gripada

Schiller: O.O

Mirian: Acho que... vou... espirrar... AH AH AH...

Schiller: Nao!, espera, deixa eu sair...

Mirian: ATCHIM!

Schiller: NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, NA CARA NAO!

E acabou que Schiller, acabou pegando gripe também, deixando por 2 semanas de cama, sobrou pra sua serva Mirian, cuidar dela, que alias ela não reclamou, viu como uma oportunidade de conquistar seu caranguejo, e assim acaba a Cronica de Câncer


End file.
